


Realisation

by ryoirn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Love, New love, One Shot, Pure, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoirn/pseuds/ryoirn
Summary: Marinette’s clumsiness prompts Chat to question something he never thought he would.





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first write and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave any thoughts in the comments, they are all greatly appreciated :D

Pale moonlight shone through the glass panes of Marinette’s room, tinging the sides of her blaring television. Her and Chat were sprawled on her bed, as the two usually were on lonely weekend nights, gaping at the flickering screen vacantly. 

It may seem quite boring to an outside observer, however for the two of them such night was much more exciting than most. It was a large step up from practicing piano alone for Adrien and a well deserved break from her art work for Marinette.

Chat shuffled closer to Marinette subconsciously, seeking refuge in her warmth from the bite of the bitter winter air. Marinette was surprised, but eventually welcomed Chat’s warmth herself.

“Hey, Chat?”

“Hmm?”

The feline hero hummed, still entraced by the screen, the variously coloured lights dancing on his weary features.

“I’m a bit hungry so I’m gonna go get something to eat, want anything?”

Despite his tired state, Chat’s instincts seemed to immediately sense an opportunity to be needlessly suave. He smirked at a puzzled Marinette with half-lidded eyes.

“Why yes I would, are you perhaps on the menu this evening?”

After almost two years of spending time with Chat as both Marinette and Ladybug, she was familiar with his attempts to be flirtatious and always had a line to snap back with. Yet, today she was rather worn out, so Marinette allowed a loose thought to slip from her mind.

“I wish.”

It took a moment for the pair to realise what Marinette had said. Instantaneously, Marinette’s speckled cheeks began to glow a brilliant shade of pink. Chat simply gawked at her.

“I-I meant you wish! Chat, w-why are you looking at me like that?”

Chat’s ear twitched and he was brought out of his vivid daydream. 

“O-Oh...sorry.”

He stuttered timidly, averting his jade eyes away from Marinette, who could have sworn she caught a glimpse of red on his sun-kissed cheeks.

“Well...I’m gonna go get something for us. Wait here.”

Trying to pry the festering embarrassment from her mind, Marinette got up and disappeared downstairs. Meanwhile, Chat dealt with his emotions that had suddenly become muddled. Why did her response play on his heartstrings so effortlessly? He felt a rapid thumping against his chest. 

Blaming it on his exhaustion from that day’s arduous akuma battle, he tried to focus on the movie they were watching. A romance movie. Chat felt his heart begin to pound faster as unwelcomed thoughts whirled about in his head.

“Chat?”

Chat jolted upright. Marinette, holding a tray with a selction of enticing treats, was frowning at him. She waddled over hastily and set the tray in front of him before sitting beside him in a huff.

“Why didn’t you pause it? You silly cat. I missed so much.”

“Sorry.”

He managed to mumble, trying to inch away from her in an as unnoticeable way as he possibly could.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, Chaton. Are you alright?”

Chat’s heart skipped a beat when she said his name. Why was he feeling this way? Ladybug was his only love, the one he cherished the most. Why was his friend causing such a similar spill of emotion?

“Marin...Marinette?”

“What is it?”

“Do you...like anyone at all?”

The blush that Marinette had finally persuaded to leave returned to her face. Images of Adrien’s beaming face popped up in her head.

“W-Why do you ask?”

“I’m just...curious.”

Chat hoped to any existing god that his vague response wouldn’t be interrogated any further. His heart couldn’t take much more stress. The up-close sight of Marinette’s loose, unruly blue hair cascading over her slender shoulders and the intricate freckles scattered on her petite nose were causing havoc on his nerves.

“Well...there is someone.”

“Really? Who?”

No, no, why was he being so forward? She could easily figure out his motives if he pried so much. Although, Marinette seemed to be caught in a daze. Chat knew this as he witnessed her in such a state frequently as his alter ego.

“Marinette?”

“O-Oh! Yeah, sorry.”

She giggled sheepishly and Chat fought back a ferocious blush.

“Well, there’s a boy in my class, he’s wonderful. He’s so kind and gentle. He always looking out for his friends and he’s very supportive too. Not to mention he’s incredibly good looking and I’m a little bit jealous all of Paris knows about him.”

Watching her jabber on with such a delighted look on her face was bittersweet for Chat. Whilst it was fantastic to see, the causation caused a spike of jealously in his heart. He really was beginning to feel something for his friend, something more. 

“He sounds great.”

Chat said, saddness laced in his words. He glanced wistfully at Marinette, his chest beginning to feel tight.

“Yeah, Adrien is great.”

A pair of artificial ears pricked up and Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Adrien? As in Adrien Agreste?”

“Um...yes.”

Marinette fiddled with her own fingers through her embarrassment. Chat was baffled. Marinette liked him? Did he like Marinette? Tonight was proving to be way too much for him.

“Chaton?”

“Uh, y-yeah?”

“Can you not tell anyone I told you that? It’s kind of a secret. I don’t plan on telling him anytime soon because I’m pretty sure he only sees me as a just friend. So I don’t want it getting out...”

Chat sat up in his place, suddenly becoming alarmingly aware of his seat on Marinette’s bed. Her rambling faded into the back of his mind. How could he have been so dense? Of course Marinette liked him. That’s why she was always so meek and jittery around him as Adrien. He mentally slapped himself, hard.

“Chat, are you listening to me?”

“E-Erm...sorry, what was that?”

Chat chuckled. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. The crinkle that formed atop her nose made Chat’s heart leap. Why did she have to be so cute? Why didn’t he notice it before?

“I said that you mustn’t tell anyone else about what I just said. Only a few people know and I don’t want Adrien to be one.”

“Of course, Princess, but you see...”

Although it seemed to be an in-the-moment decision, what Chat did next was thoroughly thought through. Marinette was beautiful in every sense of the word; in mind, in body, in heart. Frankly, he loved her for that. He had no idea why it had taken so long for him to realise that this girl was everything to him. He had placed Ladybug on a pedestal for years, one she could never truly earn with their limited contact, regardless of how precious it had become to him.

A green light erupted from Chat’s ring, spiralling around his body until it engulfed him wholly. Marinette shut her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a bashful Adrien sitting in place of her feline friend.

“...he already knows.”


End file.
